Despedida com clase
by Guih
Summary: Porque ela já não o amava... O príncipe encantado havia se transformado em um sapo... Por que não se despedir com classe?


**Despedida com classe**

**Hush, Hush (I Will Survive) - The Pussycat Dolls/ Ignorance - Paramore**

**Sakura:** _"Por que eu estou aqui? Ah é, a Ino me obrigou ¬¬. Porquinha filha de uma..."_

Lá estava ela no barzinho. O lugar estava muito cheio. Também, era o ponto de encontro da faculdade. Ela não estava nem um pouco afim de ir porque precisava estudar para manter a bolsa da faculdade de medicina que lhe sugava todo o seu tempo, mas por insistência de Ino ela teve que vir. Estava lá todos os seus amigos. Ino que fazia medicina com ela, Hinata que fazia Administração com Gaara e Tenten sendo que esta estava no segundo ano, Temari que estava no terceiro ano de Farmácia que era a mesmo curso que Shikamaru sendo este calouro, Neji que fazia Psicologia, seu melhor amigo Naruto que fazia Engenharia e seu futuro Ex- namorado Uchiha Sasuke que fazia Direito.

Tá, agora você me pergunta o seguinte: Por que futuro EX- namorado? A resposta é simples meu caro amigo: Ela já não o suportava. Isso mesmo, ela já não o suportava. Ela gostava muito dele desde o ginásio. Eles começaram a namorar no colegial. A princípio, ela ficou muito feliz com isso mas depois, ela viu que ele não era aquela perfeição toda. Ele era arrogante, mesquinho, egoísta, sem falar da inveja que ele tinha do seu irmão mais velho, Itachi, que era mil vezes mais inteligente, talentoso, educado, humilde,simpático e mil vezes menos mesquinho e arrogante que ele.

Mas como ela ia terminar? Então, de repente, no meio do bar tinha um microfone com um karaokê. Então ela pensou _"Por que não terminar com classe?"_. Um sorriso maligno invadiu seu rosto angelical e esta foi correndo para o meio do bar mas não antes de ser segurado por um moleque com cabelo de traseiro de galinha.

**Sasuke:** Onde você pensa que vai? - perguntou o ser de cabelo de bunda de galinha

**Sakura:** Para o centro do bar... amor - disse simplismente

**Sasuke:** Fazer o quê? - perguntou não entendendo nada

**Sakura:** Você verá querido, você verá - encerrou o assunto indo para o centro do bar

Lá no centro havia um palco que dava para todo mundo ver quem cantava. Sakura se sentiu um pouco intimidada pelo fato de todo mundo a estar olhando mas, uma vez que ela fez isso, ela não tinha como voltar atrás.

Sakura: Er... Boa noite - comprimentou tímida - esta música é dedicada ao meu **EX- namorado**, Uchiha Sasuke. - disse frizando bem a palavra ex-namorado - Bom, vamos tocar. - disse pegando uma guitarra, agradecera seu pai por lhe ensinar a tocá-la.

Sakura começou a tocar afinadamente e começou a tocar a primeiro refrão.

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life.**

_Se eu sou uma pessoa má, e você não gosta de mim  
Eu acho que eu vou fazer meu próprio caminho  
Isso é um círculo, um ciclo vicioso  
Eu não consigo mais te animar!  
Onde está seu martelo, seu juri?  
Qual é o meu erro dessa vez?  
__Você não é um juiz, mas se vai me julgar  
Bom, sentencie-me pra outra vida_

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
But you know we're not the same  
We're not the same, oh, we're not the same  
That the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good**

_Não quero ouvir suas músicas melosas  
Eu não quero sentir sua dor  
Quando você jura que é tudo culpa minha  
Porque você sabe, nós não somos iguais  
Nós não somos iguais, oh, nós não somos iguais  
Amigos que eram unidos  
Nós escrevemos nossos nomes com sangue  
Mas eu acho que você não consegue aceitar que a mudança é boa  
É boa, é boa_

**Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**

_Você me trata como um estranho  
Bom... __É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor!  
Eu acho que eu já vou  
É melhor que eu vá embora pelo meu próprio caminho  
Você me trata como um estranho  
Bom... É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor!  
Eu acho que eu já vou_  
É melhor que eu vá embora pelo meu próprio caminho

**Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend**

_A ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga  
A ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga_

Sakura se sentia animada. Aqula era a música ideal para ele. Já que a ignorância era realmente a nova amiga dele junto com aquela biscate da Karin. Já Sasuke estava petrificado. Como aquela garota podia falar isso? De tantas fãs que eu tinha, eu aceitei namorar com ela... Ela devia estar satisfeita isso sim ù.ú.

**This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Now I can fend for myself**

_Esta é a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido  
Um pouco mais e eu não teria aguentado  
Não é uma guerra, não, não é um sequestro  
Eu sou só uma pessoa, mas você não suporta isso  
Os mesmos truques que já me enganaram  
Eles não irão te levar à lugar algum  
Eu não sou a mesma criança da sua memória  
Agora eu posso me defender sozinha_

_"Isso é verdade"_ pensou Sakura. Ela odiava ser subestimada, ser tratada como criança. Nem o baka do Naruto que era um crianção fazia isso mas ele sempre fazia isso. Não entendia que ela podia se virar com suas próprias pernas.

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
But you know we're not the same  
We're not the same, oh, we're not the same  
That the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good**

_Não quero ouvir suas músicas melosas  
Eu não quero sentir sua dor  
Quando você jura que é tudo culpa minha  
Porque você sabe, nós não somos iguais  
Nós não somos iguais, oh, nós não somos iguais  
Amigos que eram unidos  
Nós escrevemos nossos nomes com sangue  
Mas eu acho que você não consegue aceitar que a mudança é boa  
É boa, é boa_

**Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**

_Você me trata como um estranho  
Bom... __É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor!  
Eu acho que eu já vou  
É melhor que eu vá embora pelo meu próprio caminho  
Você me trata como um estranho  
Bom... É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor!  
Eu acho que eu já vou  
É melhor que eu vá embora pelo meu próprio caminho_

**Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend**

Sakura chega perto dele e quando fica cara-a-cara com Sasuke. Ela canta.

_A ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga  
A ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga  
A ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga  
A ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga_

Solinho de guitarra. Sakura estava fazendo com perfeição. Todo mundo, inclusive seus amigos e seu EX-namorado olhavam para ela boquiabertos. Ninguém nunca havia visto tocar daquele jeito.

**Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**

_Bom... __É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor!  
I guess I'll go Eu acho que eu já vou  
É melhor que eu vá embora pelo meu próprio caminho  
Você me trata como um estranho  
Bom... É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor!  
Eu acho que eu já vou  
É melhor que eu vá embora pelo meu próprio caminho_

E a música acabou. Todas as pessoas aplaudiam menos Sasuke que ainda estava rosa chiclete (xD) com o que vira e isso dava muito prazer a Sakura.

**Sakura:** Bom, - disse - agora para certificar de que ele vai entender e para dizer que eu não vou ficar correndo atrás dele. Eu vou cantar mais uma música mas, para isso, eu peço que minhas amigas Hinata, Ino, TenTen e Temari se dirijam ao palco.

As quatro se olharam. O que a Sakura estava fazendo? Ela pirou de vez? Mas, ainda assim, elas atenderam o pedido da amiga e foram para o palco. Chegando lá, Ino logo disse:

**Ino:** Testuda, você bebeu? O que você pensa que está fazendo?  
**Sakura:** Tentando ser feliz. - respondeu - Agora escutem, lembra aquela música que a gente estava ensaiando para dançar na nossa última festa do pijama que teve na minha casa?  
**Tenten:** A das Pussycat Dolls?  
**Sakura:** Essa mesmo. Eu preciso que vocês dancem essa música agora.  
**Hinata:** T-t-tem c-c-cert-t-eza S-s-sakura-chan?  
**Sakura:** Sim. E vê se não dá uma de tímida agora porque você dançou muito bem. E aí topam? - perguntou  
**Temari:** Topo, topo porque não.

Então Sakura se dirigiu ao palco mas agora estava usando um microfone portátil para deixar suas mãos desocupadas porque elas também ia dançar.

**Sakura:** Bom, vamos lá.

A música começou. Elas faziam movimentos suaves e perfeitos. Dançavam muito bem. Então Sakura começou a cantar.

**Uh Uh Uh Ohh Yeah  
I Never Needed You To Be Strong  
I Never Needed You To Be Pointing out My Wrongs  
I Never Needed Pain  
I Never Needed Strain  
My Love for you Was Strong Enough You Should Have Known**

_Uh Uh Uh Ohh Yeah  
Eu nunca precisei que você fosse forte  
Eu nunca precisei de você pra apontar meus erros  
Eu nunca precisei de dor  
Eu nunca precisei de força  
Meu amor por você era forte o suficiente você deveria saber_

**I Never Needed You For Judgement  
I Never Needed You To Question What I Spent  
I Never Asked For Help  
I take Care Of Myself  
I Don't Know Why You Think You got a Hold On Me**

_Nunca precisei dos seus julgamentos  
Nunca precisei de você questionando quanto eu gasto  
Eu nunca pedi sua ajuda  
Eu tomo conta de mim mesma  
Eu não sei porque você acha que precisa me controlar_

**And It's A Little Late For Conversations  
There Isn't Anything For You To Say  
And My Eyes Hurt hands shiver  
So Look At Me And Listen To Me**

_E é um pouco tarde pra conversar  
Não há nada para você dizer  
E meus olhos doem minhas mãos tremem  
Então olhe pra mim e me escute_

Nicole... quer dizer Sakura estava indo muito bem. A música por enquanto era bem calma e tranquila. Mas a melhor parte ainda estava por vim.

**Because  
I Don't Want To Stay Another Minute  
I Don't Want You To Say A Single Word  
Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
There Is No Other Way  
I Get The Final Say**

_Porque  
Eu não quero ficar mais nem um minuto  
Eu não quero que você diga nenhuma palavra  
Fique quieto Fique quieto  
Fique quieto Fique quieto  
Não existe outra maneira  
Eu fico com a palavra final_

**Because  
I Don't Want To Do These Any Longer  
I Don't Want You  
There's Nothing Left To Say  
Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
I've Already Spoken  
our love Is Broken  
Baby  
Hush Hush**

_Porque  
Eu não quero fazer isso mais  
Eu não te quero  
Não há nada mais para dizer  
Fique Quieto Fique Quieto  
Fique Quieto Fique Quieto  
Eu já falei  
Nosso amor está quebrado  
Querido  
Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

**I Never Need Your Corrections  
On Everything From How I act To what I Say  
I Never Need Words  
I Never Need Hurt  
I Never Need You To Be There Everyday  
I'm Sorry For The Way I Let Go  
Of Everything I Wanted When You Came Along  
But I'm Never Beaten  
Broken Not defeated  
I Know Next To You Is Not Where I Belong**

_Eu nunca precisei da sua correção  
Sobre tudo que faço ou digo  
Eu nunca precisei de suas palavras  
Eu nunca precisei me machucar  
Eu nunca precisei de você comigo todos os dias  
Me desculpe pelo modo com que abandono  
Ou por tudo que eu quis quando você veio  
Mas eu nunca apanho  
Caída não derrotada  
Sei que não é ao seu lado o meu lugar_

**And It's A Little Late For Explanations  
There Isn't Anything That You Can Do  
And My Eyes Hurt Hands Shiver  
So You Will Listen When I Say**

_E é um pouco tarde pra conversar  
Não há nada para você dizer  
E meus olhos doem minhas mãos tremem  
Então olhe pra mim e me escute_

Sakura estava cantando e se sentindo mais leve porque aquilo era um desabafo do caramba e essas duas músicas eram ideais para isso.

**Baby  
I Don't Want To Stay Another Minute  
I Don't Want You To Say A Single Word  
Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
There Is No Other Way  
I Get The Final Say**

_Querido  
Eu não quero ficar mais nem um minuto  
Eu não quero que você diga nenhuma palavra  
Fique quieto Fique quieto  
Fique quieto Fique quieto  
Não existe outra maneira  
Eu fico com a palavra final_

**Because  
I Don't Want To Do These Any Longer  
I Don't Want You  
There's Nothing Left To Say  
Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
I've Already Spoken  
Our love Is Broken  
Baby  
Hush Hush**

_Porque  
Eu não quero fazer isso mais  
Eu não te quero  
Não há nada mais para dizer  
Fique Quieto Fique Quieto  
Fique Quieto Fique Quieto  
Eu já falei  
Nosso amor está quebrado  
Querido  
Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

Agora sim a música acalmou um pouco mas, para a surpresa de Sakura, as meninas inclusive suas amigas e alguns meninos começaram a cantar.

**At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along**

_No início eu tive medo  
Eu fiquei paralisada  
Continuo pensnado que nunca vou ter você mais  
Mas então eu passei muitas noites pensando como você me fez mal  
E eu me fortaleci  
E eu aprendi como me arranjar_

**Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
I've Already Spoken  
Our love Is Broken  
Baby**

_Fique quieto Fique quieto  
Fique quieto Fique quieto  
Eu já falei  
Nosso amor está acabado  
Baby Baby__  
_**  
Oh no not I  
I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive  
Hey hey**

_Oh não eu não  
Eu vou sobreviver  
Enquanto eu souber como amar eu sei que permanecerei viva  
Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver  
Eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e  
E eu vou sobreviver  
Eu vou sobreviver  
Hey Hey_

De repente, todo mundo (menos Sasuke óbvio) estava dançando a música. Era contagiante e também com o vozeirão que Nicole... quer dizer, que Sakura tinha, era impossível ficar parado.

**Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
There Is No Other Way  
I Get The Final Say  
I Don't Want To Do These Any Longer  
I Don't Want You  
There's Nothing Left To Say  
Hush Hush  
Hush Hush  
I've Already Spoken  
Our love Is Broken  
Baby  
Hush Hush**

_Fique Quieto Fique Quieto  
Fique Quieto Fique Quieto  
Não existe outra maneira  
Eu fico com a palavra final  
Eu não quero fazer qualquer por mais tempo  
Eu não quero você  
Não há nada mais para dizer  
Fique Quieto Fique Quieto  
Fique Quieto Fique Quieto  
Eu já falei  
Nosso amor acabou  
Querido  
Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

Ao término da música todos aplaudiram. Foi perfeito! Foi ótimo! Foi demais! As meninas voltaram para os seus lugares e Sakura encontrou um Sasuke furioso.

**Sasuke:** Sakura o que significa aquilo? Você está louca?

**Sakura:** Você não prestou atenção querido? Eu estou terminando com você... Simples assim.

**Sasuke:** Você não vai aguentar ficar longe de mim.

Então Sakura tirou a aliança de prata de sua mão, colocou no copo de Cuba Libre de Sasuke mas não antes de beber um gole e jogar o resto (que era uma quantidade bem generosa) nele e depois tascou um beijão nele e cantou.

**Sakura:** I will survive Hey. Hey

E depois disso, Sakura foi embora mas não sem antes de ouvir os aplausos de todo mundo e a frase que Naruto falou:

**Naruto: **Cara, isso teve classe

**FIM**

N/A: Pessoas de minha vida não me matem, por favor. Essa fic está também disponível no Animespirit mas, para evitar publicações não autorizadas e ripagens (hiper contra ripagens) estou disponibilizando uma das primeiras fics que eu fiz. Espero que gostem...


End file.
